


Don't You Miss Home?

by Q_loves_you



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith's lack thereof, Angst, Gen, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, I also guess, Keith my sad lonely son, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_loves_you/pseuds/Q_loves_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're light-years from Earth. Everyone is homesick. Except Keith, because you can't be homesick without a home to be sick for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Miss Home?

“I miss chocolate,” Hunk said one evening. He, Pidge, Lance, and Keith were sitting around after a hard day of training. Shiro was somewhere, probably talking about training with Allura, and Coran was off doing whatever Coran did in his spare time.

“And peanut butter,” said Pidge.

“I miss my mom’s cooking,” Lance said. Then more quietly, “I miss my mom.”

“I miss my family too. And my dog,” Pidge offered, scooting slightly closer to Lance and setting their laptop aside.

“You had a dog?” Hunk said, “Man, I’m jealous. I always wanted a dog, but my dad’s allergic.”

“Yeah. She was...she’s sweet. She was Matt’s dog more than mine though. Before.”

“I wonder if there are some kind of space dogs,” Hunk said.

“That would probably be more weird than comforting,” Pidge said, “What if they were dog people or had six legs or something?”

“That would be disturbing.”

“I miss Earth music,” Lance said, apparently following his own train of thought. “And my sister’s singing. She was amazing. Is amazing. She’s amazing.”

“I miss my mom singing,” Hunk sighed. “I miss my whole family. And Earth food. And trees that look like trees.”

“The ocean,” Lance said.

“What do you miss, Keith?” Pidge asked.

Keith looked up. “Um,” he said, “I don’t know. I guess...Earth food. I mean, Hunk’s improved that a lot, but I wouldn’t mind regularly eating something that wasn’t goo.”

“Dude,” Lance said, “We’re bonding. What do you actually miss?”

“What?”

“You don’t sound like you care that much about the food,” Hunk said, “Which is tragic in and of itself, but seriously. Don’t you miss home?”

Keith shifted uncomfortably. “I...not really. Sorry.”

“Where was home?” Pidge asked, something between incredulity and suspicion in their voice.

Keith looked at them all blankly. “You were all at my house,” he said.

“You lived there?” Lance said loudly.

“Of course I lived there,” Keith said defensively, “Why the hell did you think we went there?”

“I sort of assumed it was part of the whole lion searching thing you were doing. You know, temporary,” Hunk said.

“Well, it wasn’t.”

“How long were you living there?” asked Pidge.

“Since I left the Garrison,” said Keith.

“On your own?” Hunk asked.

“You didn’t see anyone else there, did you?” Keith said.

“ _Why_?” Lance burst out finally.

Keith shrugged. “It was close to the energy I was feeling, and it was cheap.”

“But where did you live before the Garrison?”

Keith shrugged again, looking uncomfortable and done with the whole conversation. “Wherever foster care sent me. Look, I get that you guys are all homesick and missing your families, and I’m sorry. But I’m not missing anything. So if you’re done, I’m gonna go, and you guys can keep doing the whole bonding thing.”

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge looked at each other.

“Nope,” said Hunk. Keith suddenly found himself sandwiched on the couch between Hunk and Lance. “Nope, nope, nope. You’re staying.”

“What?”

“You’re staying. You have at least four new families now. So you’d better start learning about them.”

“I...what?”

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fic! I'm not planning on writing more of this, but it's very short, and I do love my sad, lonely Keith becoming more and less sad and lonely, so who knows?


End file.
